Episode 2119 (26th September 1996)
Plot Frank has arranged for the baby to be christened in hospital - James Francis Tate. Zoe is with him as the vicar performs the ceremony. Robert and Andy talk about seeing each other as they collect the eggs. Andy doesn't want him to visit. Biff and Linda have spent the night at Tenant's Cottage with Dave. They do not want him to be on his own. The vicar tries to comfort Frank. Jack makes Andy rehearse his apology to his foster mother. He tells Jack and Sarah that he wants to be a social worker when he's older. Kim looks lonely in her hospital bed. Frank admits to Zoe that he wanted to name the baby. He is worried that it could be brain damaged, but tells Zoe that he would love it all the same. He has planned toys, games, schooling. Andy and Sarah are putting up posters for the quarry meeting. Mrs Cunningham arrives at the village hall. She tells Sam that she thinks a Wedgwood plate has mistakenly gone to Eric and it is of sentimental value to her as it was a present from her husband, Billy. Sam promises to get it back from Eric. Linda and Biff meet up with Zoe. She tells them that the baby is very poorly and has had an emergency baptism. Linda thinks that Dave should know, but Biff disagrees. Sarah tells Jan about the possibility of fostering Andy. Jan is not encouraging as Andy is such a problem child. Linda tells Dave about the baby. Biff warns him that Frank will only throw him out again, but Dave is determined to see the baby. Biff goes with him. Sam explains to Eric about Mrs Cunningham's plate. Eric has already sold the plate to a dealer and only paid Mrs Cunningham £10 for a box full of stuff, despite selling the plate on for a lot more and is uninterested. It is band practice again in the post office. Dave and Biff arrive at the hospital. Dave looks through the window of the special care baby unit and gets upset. Biff leads him away, but they bump into Frank and Chris in the corridor. They call for security at the hospital and are both particularly nasty to Dave. Chris threatens Biff with losing his job and home. Dave tells Frank that he doesn't care who the baby's father is, he just wants it to live. The band have disagreements about their repertoire. Vic wants rock 'n roll, Terry love songs and Lisa wants country music. They end up arguing. Dave gets a hug from Jan. Kim is taken to see her baby. She does not seem to be bonding and is surprised to hear that he has already been named. Butch drives Sam into town to try and retrieve the plate for Mrs Cunningham. Sam spots the shop and Butch parks on double yellow lines whilst Sam nips in. Zak is not speaking to Terry or Vic. Butch notices a policeman heading towards him and hides the out of date tax disc on the van. He shouts at Sam to hurry up in the shop. Sam has found the plate, but the shopkeeper is too busy gossiping on the phone to serve him. Sam just leaves a £10 note as this is what Eric paid for it from Mrs Cunningham and runs out. Butch drives off when the policeman approaches and the shopkeeper shouts that Sam is thieving. Sam is arrested and the plate is smashed. Cast Regular cast *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran Guest cast *Reverend Fry - James Masters *Nurse Ratcliffe - Meriel Scholfield *Mrs Cunningham - June Broughton *Colin Millard - Christopher Wilkinson Locations *Unknown hospital - Special Care Baby Unit, corridors, visitors car park and reception *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Church Lane *Tenant's Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Unknown roads *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and living room *Remains To Be Seen - Interior and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *The policeman who arrests Sam Dingle is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes